Totally Random
by firegirl343
Summary: Totally Random is all about shows and movies coming to the hotess talkshows. there is hpcssInuyashabeybladenaruto Xover. and you can't bevieve the hosts. Now with bleach.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know is a tougher story. I will finishes the others stories to. In A Harry Potter Story: A Young Weomen Adventure. I got writers block. So this Story is called Totally Random. The too much shows in here. Let's started.

Somewhere in this show

Producer: 3-2-1 Start the show.

At front of the show

Harry: Where are we

Hermione: I don't know

Ron: Everyone is here

Fred: Damn

George: I have no idea

Sanpe: Where are we

Harry: I said that all ready

All the people except the Hp gang: YOU ARE IN TOTALLY RANDOM

Harry: WHAT

Everyone: TOTALLY RANDOM

Ron: WHAT

Some one form the crowd: FOR BEEPING SAKES YOU ALL IN TOTALLY RANDOM

Harry: Ok gezz

The Gang of Naruto came out of no where

Sakura: Where are we

Everyone: TOTTALLY RANDOM

Ino: Hey that the famous talkshow

Sasuke: You know this

Ino: Um……..no

Sakura: So you are Harry Potter pointing at Harry The Boy Who Lived

Harry: yep

Sasuke: YOU KNOW HIM

Naruto: Wow Sasuke you are mad

Sakura: Um…Harry I need to asked you something

Harry: What is it

Sakura: WHY ARE YOU SO EMO

Everyone fall down anmie style

Harry: I am not emo

Ino: Then who is

Harry: Sanpe

Sanpe: pulls up knife and started to cut him self

Harry: Who yours

Naruto: SASUKE!

Sasuke: cutting him self

Beyblade gang came out of no where

Tyson: Where we

Everyone: TOTALLY RANDOM

Rei: is this a talkshow

Everyone: YEP

Rei: So where your host or hostess

Everyone: Stuck at the 401

Everyone fall down anmie style

Harry: Anyways who is Emo in your group

Tyson: IT IS KAI

Kai: Gets his Beyblade and cut him self

Everyone sweatmark

Then the Inuyasha gang comes out of no where

Inuyasha: Where the Hell are we

Everyone: TOTALLY RANDOM

Naruto: Who is emo in your group

Kagome: Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: gets out sword and cut him self

Harry: Is that a little violent

Sesshomaru: this does not hurt, not like the time Inuyasha cut off my right arm

Everyone looked at Inuyasha

Inuyasha: um……

Harry: you are so violent

Cardcaptor Sakura gang comes out of no where

Sakura: Where are we

Everyone: TOTALLY RANDOM

Harry: so who is EMO in your group

Sakura: I don't know

Kai: Ok whatever

A/N: Hey anyways you could asked them some question. So feel free. And next chapter you will find out who is the hosts.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to Totally Random. Last chapter Hp gang asked who is EMO. Well….it is when you find out who are the hosts. I don't own any of these shows. Well let start.

Allison aka firegirl343: sorry I was late. I have ten hundred homework to do by tomorrow. Well………let start. talk out microphone Hi I am Allison and I am your hostess

Fred and George and Naruto: gets microphone And Fred and George Weasley and Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it. And we are your host. Welcome to Totally Random.

Sasuke and Sakura H: WHAT!

Ron: who know this?

Fred: Mom…..Dad…..Bill…….Charlie…….Percy……….Ginny

Everyone looked at Ginny

Allison: ok ok she knows jezz

Ginny: I know

George: you ae the only one who dose not know

Ron: Why

Ginny: because you are a perfict

Ron: HEY

Sasuke: how about you Naruto

Naruto: eveyone know this excpet you guys…….Believe it

Sakura H: um…okhas a sweatmark

Allison: ok everyone sit down. BEFORE I EXPOLED YOUR HEAD!

Harry and Inuyahsa and Tyson and Naruto and Syoran: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO IF YOU DON'T!

Allison: I told I will EXPOLED YOUR HEAD!

Inuyasha: I will cut your arm if you do

Allison: takes out magical Time Hummer

Inuaysha and Syoran and Harry: Help

Tyson: what a promble with a magical TIME HUMMER THAT IS FAKE

Allison: hits Tyson

Tyson: What the he-forze

Kai: What

Rei: That thing is real

Allison: use that thing in my other storys rigth Inuyasha, Syoran, and Harry

Harry: Gulp

Syoran: ……..

Inuyasha: srcaming like a little girl

Allison: I rule

Fred: This is Totally Random and I am the host

Geroge: Hey me two

Naruto: me three BELIEVE IT!

Allison: Can you say anything eles then BELIEVE IT

Naruto: yes…………..BELIEVE IT.

Harry: I think that a big NO

Naruto: BELIEVE IT

Allison:has a sweatmark THAT IT takes out magical time hummer

Harry: are you going to hit him

Allison: No…….he the host

Sakura K: so you hit Tyson for no par reason and you are not going hit Naruto

Allison: Well because…………………………….his………………………his

Sakura H: His what

Allison: RASENGUN

Everyone fall down anmie stle all expcet Tyson who is still forzen in time

Allison: hits him again

Tyson: I am going away form that thing backing away

Allison: I am a girl

Tyson: are you

Allison: got a litle mad……..ok A LOT OF MAD YOU WANT ME TO HIT YOU AGAIN

In Sakura K's bag: help I can't breath in here a little teddy bear with wings came out

Tyson: takes little teddy bear what is this thing

Kero: STOP PULLING ME TYSON twicthing

Tyson: lets go Kero Sorry Kero

Kero: you better be

Then a little rabbit came out of no where………..ok it didn't look like a rabbit

The rabbit like thing: what did I miss

Fred and Geroge and Naruto and Me: Aww look it is Mokona

Tyson: takes Mokona and started to pull it

Mokona: I am going to use my NCHA Cannon

Allison: run for cover

Mokona: Ally-san I am not doing that

Naruto: good

Mokona: hey hot stuff whats going on

Everyone: sweatmark Mokona you are flirting

Mokona: I am

Harry: Yep

Ron: my eyes

Allison: whats up with you

Ron: Mokona is flirting with Naruto

Allison: Good point anyways we have qustions form the audient

Some random person: Hey Harry who do you like Cho, Ginny or Allison's Oc Julie-su

Harry: um…um….

Allison: ZOMG a three timer

Cho: ……..

Ginny: I am going to tell Julie

Harry: Don't tell

Allison: ok then another question

Some other random person: ok Sasuke I love you so much

Sasuke: ……….

Allison: Ah Fan girl

Sakura K: more like FG

Syaoran: that also Fan girl

Allison: Jezz Another question

Some other people: we love you Sasuke, Syaoran, Inuyasha, Rei, Kai,Sesshomaru, and Harry and Draco

Allison: Ah other Fan girls

Naruto: security

All of the sudden smoke came and you see Kakashi.

Sasuke: ……..

Kakashi: takes out fan girls

Allison: well…..that was weird

Fred: yeah when we got him for security

Kakashi: just last week

Allison: any ways other questions

Random person: I have one

Naruto: go ahead

Random person: Sasuke how do you like it when people pair you up with your bother or Naruto

Allison: why did you asked this question

Random person: I am just wondering how he felt

Allison: oh

Sasuke: I hate! I am not beeping gay

Random person: you don't have to yell JEEZ

Sika: what a drag

Allison: that all we have for tonight

Fred, George, and Naruto, and me: will see you soon

A/N: that took longer then I thought it was. Naruto: believe it

Well any ways rate.

Here some words forms are viewers

michgonzaga: That...was...totally...RANDOM! Almost every favorite anime I like is here! (Except, Harry Potter, becausee not anime)Anyways I wonder who the emo in the card captor sakura's group:)

lilmissmex: lmao. "whose emo in your group?" "sasuke" "Kai" "sesshomaru" "I don't know." update soon

sabby14: omg! SOO FUNNY! hahaahah! plz update soon :D

ruler of all evil: WTF?!?!!?! OH, UPDATE SOON!

Well…se you in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: recap so you all know who the hosts are if you don't know look at the other chapters. Well…… lets start Totally Random

Allison: welcome back to Totally Random! I am your hostess Allison

Naruto: Naruto here and I am your host

Fred and George: Fred and George here we are your host to

All the hosts and hostess: And welcome to Totally Random

Allison: we are going to play truth or dare

Sakura H: that sound safe………..I mean fun

Naruto: not when Allison plays it

Sanpe: we are going to die aren't we?

Allison: it not that dangerous……..can you get any more Emoer

Harry: is that even a word

Allison: nope

Everyone: ok has a sweat mark

Allison: Anyways here is the first true or dare question

Random person#1: Sasuke truth or dare

Sasuke: Dare………..whatever

Random person #1: ok……….DACE TO SOULJA BOY!

Allison: this will be good drinking her 5th coke

Naruto: you know you will be hyper again………Believe it

Allison: twitching no

Sasuke: can I get my dare over with

Allison: ok just one min

Soulja Boy's music comes on[Chorus   
Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
Then Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
Then Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

[Verse 1:  
Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Lean And Watch Me Rock  
Super Man Dat Hoe  
Then Watch Me Crank Dat Robocop  
Super Fresh, Now Watch Me Jock  
Jocking On Them Haterz Man  
When I Do Dat Soulja Boy  
I Lean To The Left And Crank Dat Dance  
(Now You)  
I'm Jocking On Yo xxxxx Ass  
And If We Get The Fightin  
Then I'm Cocking On Your Bitch  
You Catch Me At Yo Local Party  
Yes I Crank It Everyday  
Haterz Get Mad Cuz  
"I Got Me Some Bathin Apes"

[Chorus  
Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
Then Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
Then Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

[Verse 2:  
I'm Bouncin On My Toe  
Watch Me Super Soak Dat Hoe  
I'ma Pass It To Arab  
Then He Gon Pass It To The Low (Low)  
Haterz Wanna Be Me  
Soulja Boy, I'm The Man  
They Be Lookin At My Neck  
Sayin Its The Rubberband Man (Man)  
Watch Me Do It (Watch Me Do It)  
Dance (Dance)  
Let Get To It (Let Get To It)  
Nope, You Can't Do It Like Me  
Hoe, So Don't Do It Like Me  
Folk, I See You Tryna Do It Like Me  
Man That xxxx Was Ugly

[Chorus  
Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
Then Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
Then Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

Sasuke: dace to soulja boy I am done there walks to sits

Allison: trips Sasuke

Sasuke: owiwe

Fred: ok then sweat mark

Naruto: next persson

Random person #2: Hey Allison turth or dare

Allison: Dare

Naruto: why don't people pick ture any more

Sakura H: maybe……it will explode there secents

Naruto: Jezz

Allison: can I do my dare

Random person #2: hit Sasuke with your time hammer

Allison: ok takes out timer hammer maybe this will teach you for not being so emo

Sasuke: ……………………………………………RUN

Allison: I won't hurt you …………….much hits Sasuke with hammer

Sasuke: fozen in time

Naruto: Next person Belive it

Random person #3: Naruto turth or dare

Naruto: Ture

Random person #3: ok do or don't like Sasuke or Hinanta

Naruto: I **hate** Sasuke

Allison: hits Sasuke

Naruto: What are you doing

Allison: Sasuke! Naruto said he **HATES YOU **

Sasuke: sould I care because

Naruto: good

Allison: oh yeah he also said if was between the gourp of fan girls or you he will pick fan girls

Sasuke: for what

Allison: to get save by

Sasuke: ME AND SAKURA H SAVE HIS BUTT 10 BEEPING TIMES

Random person #3: so Naurto do you like Hinanta

Naruto: No

Hinanta: starts crying

Allison: Naruto you hurt Hinanta feelings go to your sit and wirte 1000 lines of I wouldn't hurt any ones felings

Naruto: if I don't

Allison: I will get Voldmort to kill you

Naruto: you can't kill the main charater Believe it

Allison: wacth me

Naruto: ok ok sits down and doing lines

Allison: anyways any more truth or da-

Ino: Sasuke is mine you big forhead girl

Sakura H: yours? you pig he's mine pulls Ino's hair

Ino: pulls Sakura H's hair

Sasuke: Fan girls has a sweat mark

Allison: anyways turns to Harry are you really a three timer

Harry: nnn-oo

Allison: by the sound of your voice you are

Harry: ii-aa—mm- nn-oo-tt

Allison: Hinanta are you in Harry body

Harry: NO

Allison: So it is you Harry

Darco: why am I are with a buch of Mud bloods

Allison: why am I here with Darco

Fred: I don't know maybe you brougth him here in the first chapter

Allison: hey we need some people here and anyways gets pie

Darco: what are you doing with that pie

Allison: puts pie on Darco's face

Darco: Aw my eyes mud blood food

Pansy: my Darco-poo runs over to Draco

Allison: who lets PANSY PRAKASON **HERE**

Pansy: because I am. Mud blood

Allison: two things. One I am not a muggle born. I am a half blood. And two picks up cellphone Secrity!

Kaskashi: what do you want

Allison: get Pansy out of here

Kaskashi: I can't do that

Allison: why

Kaskashi: because she on the list

Allison: great

Kai: Great just what we need a crazy fan girl here

Allison: stut-up Emo

Naruto: I wants some Ranman

Allison: are you done your lines

Naruto: yy-ee---ss

Allison: gets lines really good Naruto gets Ranman

Naruto: YEAH GETS ranman

Inuyasha: I want some Ranman too starts crying

Allison: no! you don't get any Ramen do happy dace

Some random person #4: Are we still palying true or dare?

Allison: yep

Some random person #4: Kai truth or dare

Kai: True

Some random person #4: you are gay

Everyone looks at Kai

Kai: I am not gay

Allison: All the fanfiction I read you are gay

Kai: there are all lies

Allison: no there not

Kai: Yes they are

Allison: no there not

Kai: Yes they are

This goes for five hours

Ron: can you two get a room. You sound like you are married

Allison and Kai: gets time hammer gets beyblade you have five seconed to run chase Ron

Fred: gets radio

Naruto: What are you doing with that…….Believe It

Fred: since it is a chase sence puts on chase sence music

Kaskashi: this put of the show have bined block for a lot of volince

Allison: Attack

This goes on for ten second

Ron: looks bloody and hurt ouch

Allison: what have we learn

Ron: not saying that Allison and Kai where married

Kai: good

Allison: any more true or dare

Random person #5: Sasuke truth or dare

Sasuke: Truth

Random person #5: do you like Sakura or Ino

Sasuke: Is this a trick question

Allison: yeah we all know who he likes……………………himslef

Sasuke: no I don't

Allison: Yes you do

Sasuke: Ok I like …………………………SAKURA H

Sakura H: Ha Ino pig he likes me

Ino: maybe you are closer too him

Allison: poor Sasuke

Fangirls: Must kill Sakura H

Allison: gets cell phone Secrity

Kasashi: I have a break

Allison: I know who should I get

Sasuke: who gets gun

Allison: you will see clap hands

Then there was a a boy with white hair and a guy with orange hair

Everyone expected me: O.O

Sasuke: who the hell is that poniting at both of the boys

Allison: one of them is my BF

Everyone: O.O

Allison: just kidding

White hair boy:……….

Orange hair boy: my name is Ichigo and that shorty over there is name Toshiro pointing the white hair boy

Toshiro: It is captin Hisugaya to you

Allison: shut up shorty

Toshiro: what the hell I am a little taller then you

Allison: no you are not

Ichigo: so what you need now

Allison: get all of the crazy fangirls out of here

Toshiro: smick My pleaser Ally-san

Ichigo: takes out sowrd

They swing the sowrd at the annoying fangirls

Fangirls: Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Allison: any more truth or dare questions

Sasuke: I have a question

Allison: Ok Sasuke

Sasuke: who the hell are they

Ichigo: I told you ours names

Sasuke: how do I know that you are enimes to the leaf

Ichigo: I am not

Syoran: sigh here we go again

Allison: should I birng the rest of the guys here

Toshiro: sure

Fred: ok I need more chairs

Geroge: you aren't the only ones

Naruto: Believe it

Allison: clap hands and some of the blech charaters came out of no where

Ruika: what the hell

Reji: where are we

Allison: hey guys

All of them: hi

Allison: any qusiton for the **BLECH CHARATERS **

Random person #6: I have one

Allison: ok asked away

Random person #6: I thougth this is a Harry Potter/ Cardcaptor sakura/ Beyblade/ Naruto/ Inuaysha not bleach

Allison: I thougth this story need for fun

Fred: yeah rigth this palce already fun already

Allison: how exactly

Fred: well ther is um…um….i don't know

Allison: see

Sakura K: now I know who is Emo in my gourp

Harry: yeah

Everyone: who is it

Sakura K: it is

Everyone: yes

Sakura K: I forgot

Everone fall down anime style

Tyson: lets play with kero

Allison: sure

Kero: runs away

Allison: sigh I think this chapter is done

All of the hosts and hostess: see ya

A/N:

Allison: that took a little too long

Fred: a little

Geroge: really Allison it took longer

Naruto: yep believe it

Allison: here is some letters form our viwers

Geroge: there is only one

Allison: oh well lets open it

Sabby14

_Random person: Sasuke how do you like it when people pair you up with your bother or Naruto_

Allison: why did you asked this question

Random person: I am just wondering how he felt

Allison: ohLOL wow ahhahaha! Plz update soon :D

Allison: wow good letter

Naruto: why do you keep making fun of Sasuke? Allison

Allison: because I could

Everyone: see ya


	4. Chapter 4: The adventure Begins

A/N: I don't own these Shows or books or movies

Allison: Welcome Back to Totally Random and I am your hostess and here are your host. –Points at Naruto- NARUTO –points at Fred- Fred Last but not lest –points at George- George.

Naruto: This show has the most random things

Toshiro: ………..

Allison: You suck Toshiro

Then all of a sudden a whirlpool of wind came out of nowhere and sucks all of them in

Producers: -comes to the stage- Where they are?

Some random person form the crowd: Oh no they went to Hueco Mundo

Producer: -Sweat mark- Kakashi we need your help.

Some Random Sincerity guard: It seems like Kakashi was Kidnap to

Producer: WTF

Mean while where are hosts, hostess and our people we kidnap to torture I mean people we asked question and our favorite sincerity guard to we find them in

Allison: WTF we are in a white Room

Draco: Nowhere in a magic room with a magical unicorn to get us out of here! YES WE ARE IN A WHITE ROOM

Allison: I am going to kill the author

Fred: Won't that be you

Allison: True

Naruto: ALLISON DON'T BE EMO LIKE SASUKE-TEME

Allison: Don't worried Naruto Emo is like a Goth but more less dark and much more Harry Potter

Harry: Hey

Sakura H: True

Sasuke: …….teme?

Sakura K: I have to find out who is emo in my group



Allison: Hey Sasuke-baka

Sasuke: Yeah what i-WHAT

Allison: he fall for the oldest trick

Tyson: At least I am not a Baka

Allison: Yeah Tyson you are a Dobe

Toshiro: ……

Allison: I declare Shiro-chan as an EMO

Toshiro: I am not an Emo

Harry: Allison I saw you change the General to adventure why?

Ichigo: so it was your fault we are here

Allison: When I mean Adventure I mean we get kidnap to a wonder place like a forest and beat our enemies I didn't mean to get kidnap and put in a white room

Everyone thinking: ……_she got a point _

Allison: I bet you anything the Pansy-baka put us here because the captors hate her secant here

Pansy: shut-up Half blood

Kiba: -stiff Pansy- Yeah I bet! How long you put soap on 6 to 7 years

Pansy: I put soap every day

Kiba: so put it on more

Mariah: RAY-KUN HE HAS A DOG

Kiba: -Turn to Mariah- Sick her Akamaru

Akamaru: woof bark growls

Mariah: Translation

Kiba: right on growls

Akamaru: -Stated to chase Mariah around the room-

Everyone: -Sweat mark-



Allison: while we are here we have to-owe –a tape recorder comes out of nowhere and hit Allison-

Eroil: -picks up tape recorder and plays it-

Tape recorder: -plays weird songs- hello Totally Random people and people from other shows and a sincerity guard you see you are in a white room

Reji: no kidding

Tape recorder: you got 10 minutes to get out of here before a bomb comes in and explode and killing you all let the game being

Allison: shoot we are playing SAW

Tape recorder: no I am not the Saw guy

Everyone: …….

Allison: Man I am hungry I want to eat a humbugger –all of a sudden a humbugger comes out of nowhere-

Everyone: WTF

Kakashi: I see we could only get out of here if we think about it

Sasuke: ok I am thinking of a door -a tape recorder comes of nowhere-

Tape Recorder: Kakashi is right but you can't think of a door you have to think of something else you only have 9 minutes left

Hermione: how about dig ourselves out of here

Tape Recorder: do you people have shoves or spoons and no you can't think about it

Allison: this game is cheap

Tape recorder: I know but you are the one who made this show and chapter so I won't be talking

Ichigo: I AM NOT EVEN IN THIS GAME

Rukia: Tectonically you are part of the bleach cast and Since Allison brought us here in the last chapter we play the game to

Ichigo: who cares I could destroy this room with my zanpakutō

Allison: you could've done that earlier



Tape recorder: Actually this room is weapon proof and spell proof

Allison: Man I want to use my weapons

Taper recorder: you only have 1 minute left

Everyone: SHOOT

Harry: can we fly

Allison: you see anything we could fly with

Tape Recorder: 10 seconds left

Everyone: Man

Naruto: you suck

Tape recorder: I know and you only have 5 seconds left

Allison: ok I am thinking a toilet, a sink, and a bath

Naruto: what are you thinking of

Allison: I found a way out

Naruto: how

Allison: sewages

Tape recorder: 3 seconds left

Allison: I am thinking of a sewage hole

A Sewage hole comes out of nowhere

Harry: Everyone in

Everyone got in

Tape recorder: they made it well BYE

Bombs: BOOM

Meanwhile in the sewages

Mariah: We have to take this why

Allison: Yes



Kiba: um…Guy can't we pouf yourself out of here

Allison: -slap head- I am an idiot.

Everyone: We all know

Allison: All of you want me find a shot gun and killing all of you

Sasuke: you suck at aiming

Allison: Shut-up BAKA

Everyone: ok then –sweat mark-

Harry: I am not EMO

Allison: Um…You are

Sanpe: I thought I was emo

Allison: yeah you are and Harry is not an Emo

Harry: Yes

Allison: he is a want a be EMO

Everyone: WOW

Harry: WTF

Allison I know I am that evil

Sakura H: Hoee!!

Sasuke: yeah and you are a Baka

Allison: No you are!

Toya: -looks at Syoran-

Syoran: -looked at Toya-

Allison: it's the famous Glare off

Everyone: -gets chair and popcorn- (Me: Don't ask where they get it...I have to idea myself)

Allison: This is getting good

Kiba: They're just glaring at each other –sweat mark-



Allison: but don't you feel the hatred

Everyone: -nodded-

Meling: I can't believed this is so good

Allison: I know I read a manga of Cardcaptors or Tusbasa just to see them having a glare off

Everyone beside Toya and Syoran: YOU DO!

Allison: Yeah it's good

Everyone except you know: Ok then

Allison: Should I end it right here?

Kiba: Not when it gets so good….and howed did we get these?

Allison: author powers

Ichigo: So use your author powers to get us out of here

Allison: All of you want me to end this story

Everyone and yes even Toya and Syoran: Yes

Allison: NO!

Naruto: just end this chapter

Allison: ok

Some random voice: will they get out of the sewers, will Sakura H find out who is emo in her group, will Allison finish this story and will Tomoyo stop putting cute clothes on every girl in this story! Find out in the next Chapter of Totally Random!

Kiba: WTF where is that voice coming form

Allison: I have no idea

Tomoyo: That reminds me –takes out measuring tape- Ready girls

Every girl: RUN –they started to run away while Tomoyo chase after them-

Every Boy: ok then –sweat mark-

The end of the chapter you know we have a wired Totally Random talk among the Hosts and Hostess



Allison: that was wired

Fred: who cares you done this chapter!

Naruto: Yeah believe it

George: I thought he stop because he didn't say it in the whole chapter!

Allison: so what let looked at the mail

The entire host: Ok then –sweat mark-

George: open up the letter….It's form Sabby14

Allison: fire away

Fred: That it no more 80s for you

Naruto: just read it George

George: ok

Sabby14

_aww i feel so special! lol! That was really long but enjoyable to read :D_

Allison: Thanks

Me, Fred, George and Naruto: See ya

Fred: That it Ally no more 80s for you!


End file.
